


and the next bit was pants optional

by trashwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, College, Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Living Together, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, but also best friend's sibling au, but these boys don't know that, tanaka saeko is a good bro, that ust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashwriter/pseuds/trashwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with living out of each others’ back pockets for almost twenty years is that most people expect that you’re going to continue doing it, even though what you’re increasingly interested in is doing away with the pockets entirely. As in taking off the pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the next bit was pants optional

The problem with living out of each others’ back pockets for almost twenty years is that most people expect that you’re going to continue doing it, even though what you’re increasingly interested in is doing away with the pockets entirely. As in taking off the pants. 

Or no, actually they didn’t have to get to the full on pants removal, Chikara liked to consider himself flexible and modern-minded. They could totally keep their pants on if that meant that the sexual tension thrumming through their 1LDK was alleviated that much sooner. 

And the heat wave, that heat wave was not helping. Because as nice as Ryuu looked without his shirt off it was getting increasingly difficult to pay attention when they had game nights, or when he needed to help in the kitchen or when he was meant to be lecturing Ryuu about picking his damp towels up off the floor. 

“I’m telling you it’s a damn problem,” Chikara repeated, “Sae-chan I’m literally on my knees scrubbing out my fridge because I don’t know how to deal with the fact that I want…things!”

“Why don’t you just get on your knees for my brother?”

“I cannot believe you just said that out loud.”

“What?” said Saeko, and Chikara could practically hear her shrugging through the tinny speakerphone, “My brother’s a fine piece of ass, it’s in his genetics. What’s a few orgasms between friends?”

“Sae-chan you’ve been my best-friend since grade school and I love you but I would never ever sleep with you,” Chikara pointed out, “And if I did it would change everything about our relationship. It’s the same thing with Ryuu, I mean I know he’s only a few years younger than us but I helped him with his math homework and taught him how to spike a volley ball and your mom is more like a mom to me then my own mother. It would be weird.”

“Well yeah, you’re gay for my baby brother, so I guessed that first bit,” snorted Saeko, “But as for the second bit if you don’t want your relationship to change then don’t change it, but if you’re serious about wanting my brother then I think you should go for it, I mean you’re practically married already, how much harm could one blowjob really do? Mom would agree with me.”

“You give the worst advice and I am hanging up now,” said Chikara fondly. 

“Alright, alright, if you’re serious about this whole moving out thing I know a place that’s cheap and close to the cafe, I’ll send you the link–”

“Internet ads for houses,” he griped. 

“No one uses renter’s guides anymore you old man, if you want to move you’re gonna have to join us in the twenty first century. I’ll send you the link.”

And with a soft beep from his phone the call disconnected, leaving Chikara to stick his tongue out at it like the mature working twenty-something he actually was. 

He was just about to tackle the spilled soy sauce on the shelf when a grip like a vice suddenly clamped down around his bicep and Chikara found himself face to face with a distressed looking Ryuu. 

“Is it true?” he demanded, “Are you really thinking of moving out?”

“Ah, yeah, well, m-maybe,” stuttered Chikara, “I haven’t really–”

“You don’t like living together," he blurted, looking like someone had punched him in the gut, "I thought–I can be a better roommate! I swear I’ll stop stealing your sweatshirts and I’ll pick up my towels and I won’t forget to take down the trash, I swear, just please don’t leave!”

“Ryuu it’s not–” Chikara stopped himself and took a deep breath, putting his hands on either side of Ryuu’s face, “I love living with you okay, you didn’t do anything wrong, and it’s been a lot of fun.”

“Then stay,” he insisted. 

“I do want to, I just–I just don’t know if it would be such a good idea.”

“If you want to stay and I want you to stay then it doesn’t matter if it’s a good idea or not, just stay, please, Chika I–” Ryuu cut himself off with a shake of his head, bending to bury his face in Chikara’s shoulder, “Please stay. Just–please.”

And Chikara wrapped his arms around his best-friend's brother an very seriously considered just living with it. In a couple of years when Ryuu finally met a girl he didn't scare off with his sheer volume and his life started to move along the natural progression then Chikara could just quietly fade into the background. Get over his crush a bit and rejoin the family sphere without shame. 

But-

But.

Gently Chikara pushed Ryuu away, just an arm's length, just enough.

"Ryuu, there's something you should know. I-"

"I love you," blurted Ryuu, "I'm in love with you, Chika. I know you think of me as an annoying kid brother but I can't feel like that anymore. I can barely pretend to feel like that anymore. Fuck, I'm sorry, I don't want to make things weird but if you're leaving anyway I-I wanted you to know."

And whatever Chikara had been expecting it wasn't that. 

Ryuu turned away blushing up to the tips of his ears and scrubbing roughly at the stubble on his head like he thought that would erase the embarrassment, "Would you please just say something, or hit me, or storm out, or-"

Chikara snorted a bit, "Like I would do any of that. Come here, Ryuu."

And, relieved, Ryuu opened his arms for another hug, and found himself being reeling into a toe-curling, knee-melting kiss decidedly un-brotherly kiss.  

"Huh," panted Ryuu as they broke apart. 

"Yeah."

"Go out with me?"

"Absolutely."

"Stay?"

"For as long as you want me."

(And the next bit was pants optional).


End file.
